The invention relates to a chuck which is intended, more especially, for drilling tools and having a hollow shank which can be accommodated in a machine spindle, and is provided with a sleeve, which is adapted for accommodating a quick-change insert in the form of a tool or serves to accommodate a tool and which is coupled with the shank through an adjustable torque clutch device which, in the event of an overload, automatically disengages along with an axial relative displacement of the shank and the sleeve. The chuck has a high-frequency transmission device which is provided with a current source of its own, a high-frequency transmitter, a switch, which is closable during the axial relative movements between the shank and the sleeve, in the current supply circuit of the high-frequency transmitter and an external aerial ring.